Chuparosa
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Perdido |inhabitants = Landon Ricketts Uriah Tollets Ramon Chow Hoy |image2 = Image:Rdr_chuparosa_map_fixt.jpg }} (or Hummingbird) is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption and is a settlement in the Perdido region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. The Stranger side-mission "Poppycock" begins and ends in this location, and the Stranger side-mission "Love is the Opiate" ends in the Train Station. During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. In Multiplayer, this is one of 7 locations that has a Land Grab game available. The post to start the game is located right in front of the mayor's office. Amenities *Bounty Board *Doctor *General Store *Safehouse (purchase for $200) *Saloon *Train Station *Telegraph Office Activities *Blackjack *Horsebreaking *Land Grab *Nightwatch *Poker Community life In Chuparosa's bustling village market, the citizens carry out their everyday life, buying and selling their wares. The warm hearted owner of the general store will keep you in money as long as you have some interesting wares for him. After a hard day's work most residents relax in the saloon and sharing a bottle of tequila and having a gamble. Out on the patio a couple of men regularly play poker and let strangers join at an entry bet of around $50. On colder Mexican nights, people prefer to play blackjack by the fire, or relax in the drinking lounge, but be careful, a posse of banditos occupy a table there, any fooling about with a gun and they will answer accordingly. Tips and Tricks Mobile Playthrough Moving through Chuparosa usually takes place outside the walls entirely. A tip is to use a rifle and make wide loops to make sure a pistol or shotgun equipped enemy is at a disadvantage. The wide loops also allow for sniping those on top of the buildings. Camping The first of the two camping spots on this map is a large balcony on the north side of the city, which is heavily exposed but allows for a wide range of view. The best cover is going partially down the stairs, preferably armed with a shotgun or pistol to fend off anyone entering back into the city or going up the stairs. The other camping area is the main building on the eastern side of town. During multiplayer team matches this building often becomes a hotspot, with the opposing teams vying for control of its strategic advantages. Although there is only one entrance to the building, a stack of crates against the northern side of the building allows for access directly to the balcony area, and also is a common way of reaching the roof, which is another camping spot itself. A Mauser pistol often spawns on the balcony near these crates, making it a vulnerable point of entry into the building, campers using the balcony as cover should be aware of this vulnerability and watch their backs for players creeping up behind them, as defending the stairway is not enough to secure the building from attackers. From the roof of this building a third camping spot can be reached by jumping south to the adjacent building, where in multiplayer a Carcano sniper rifle spawns. Trivia *Chuparosa is another name for Justicia californica, a species of flowering shrub native to the deserts of southern California, Arizona, and northern Mexico. *Chuparosa means hummingbird. It comes from the Spanish words "chupar", which means to suck, and "rosa", which means rose. *It is the only major town/settlement that has no stagecoach taxi. *There is a known glitch by which the player can get into the building with the words "Posada" printed on the boards on the northern side of the city. First the player must climb the the roof on the front of the building right under the words "posada". Next the player must go to the door, crouch and take out a fire bottle and throw it at the door, then the player should glitch through the door and be on fire. The player must then roll around till the flames die out and you will be in the house. This is a very good place to get a high bounty, although you cannot lock on to the army officers and the only way to get out is to kill yourself with a stick of dynamite. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:Chuparosa Category:Redemption Locations Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Perdido Category:Nuevo Paraiso